1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a component mounting circuit board on which various electrical components are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave ovens have conventionally been incorporated with a component mounting circuit board on which a power supply circuit for driving a magnetron, a switching circuit, etc. are mounted. The component mounting circuit board comprises a printed circuit board on which a circuit pattern comprising a conductive pattern of copper foil and various electrical components (such as IGBTs and capacitors) soldered to the printed circuit board.
A large current flows through the circuit pattern in the above-described circuit board. Accordingly, the conductive pattern of copper foil constituting the circuit pattern needs to have a large width. This results in a large circuit pattern and accordingly a large-sized component mounting circuit board. Furthermore, a large number of soldered portions through which a large current flows are exposed on the surface of the printed circuit board. There is yet room for improvement in the reliability of the circuit board.